The Seals of Minecraftia
by sodacan7
Summary: Sort of like the Percy Jackson series in Minecraft. I created my own gods and demigods for minecraft. The resistance against Herobrine is weakening and won't be able to last much longer.. A group of heros must unite to break the seals and free Notch before the world is plunged into darkness.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the rewrite of Legends of Minecraftia! The chapters are going to be longer this time around so updates will be slower than last time but hopefully they will be better. As always any reviews are greatly appreciated. Also look for my friends story _A Reaper's Essence _featuring some of my characters.**

Prologue 

The land of Minecraftia is dived into four regions, well, three depending on who you ask. The first of the regions is the Mining Republic of Dale. Most of Dale's citizens are miners who work long hours deep underground for very little pay. Although their efforts are not in vain for Dale produces tons of iron, gold, and diamonds every day. These materials are shipped throughout out the world for construction and weapons.

The second region is know as Sorthol. The land of Sorthol is filled with forests and homes. It is the primary residential region of Minecraftia. Most people is Sorthol work as merchants or farmers. Sorthol is responsible for growing food and cutting lumber for the rest of the world.

The third and smallest region is know as Erium. A small fertile land nestled in the center of Minecraftia. Erium is only a fraction of the size of the other regions but is regarded as most important. Home to only the important and famous, Erium is the Capital of Minecraftia. The government is run from Erium as well as distribution of resources.

The last of the four regions is quite different from the others since very few know it exists. If you asked any Minecraftian they would mostly likely say Valencia only exits in myths. But this land of magic and gods is very real. The island region is the home of the twelve gods of Minecraftia and many demigods and mages who use magic on a daily basis. All magic is divided into two groups: order and chaos. Even the gods themselves are divided into these groups since they are magical beings. The two most powerful gods are Notch the god of order and Herobrine the god of chaos. Both extremely powerful entities that waged war for millennia in a struggle for rule over the world. The ultimate battle of good and evil. In the end order prevailed and Notch became lord of the gods.

He created Minecraftia and those who inhabit it. Notch watched over Minecraftia and kept all the gods in order. He balanced the forces of order and chaos and kept the peace... For a while anyways. After losing the war Herobrine had been chained by the strongest magic restricting him of all his glory. He hated Notch and the world he had created with all his sick twisted heart. Herobrine has sworn to himself that one day he would bring it all crashing to the ground. That promise existed only in Herobrine's mind for a very long time until he recruited the help of three other gods Helix the god of destruction, Nova the god of discord, and Null the god of death. All three were entities of chaos and considered Herobrine their true lord. Those three gods worked together for many years to break the chains that kept Herobrine sealed. Once Herobrine was free he stormed the castle of the gods with the help of Nova, Helix, and Null. The four banished Notch into the Void, a plane of nothingness that shreds apart anything that comes into contact with it. To keep Notch in the void Herobrine created three seals each one protected by one of the gods who freed Herobrine. Notch could only be freed once the seals were broken.

Since Notch was entirely cut off from the world the forces of order chaos were unbalanced which weakened all magic including the gods. Their palace in the clouds crumbled and the gods were stranded on Minecraftia, trapped in their human forms. While in human form the gods could be killed and were significantly less powerful.

Even though Herobrine was much weaker than before he was still extremely powerful and kept a firm rule over Valencia sending it into a dark age. The other gods were only strong enough to stop Herobrine from destroying the world but not strong enough to free Notch and restore order.

So to this day Valencia remains in constant turmoil. The people of Valencia have stopped Herobrins's forces from spreading to the other regions but the chaos lord's power is growing. It won't be long until he breaks through and destroys the world... Unless someone strong enough frees Notch and restores order to the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here I go with the first chapter of the rewrite. I hope its better this time around.**

Hex

"Get back here ya' demon!" yelled the baker. Hex sprinted away as fast as he could in hopes of avoiding a fight. He hated to steal food but he had to in order to survive. Hex pulled a right around the nearest building so the baker couldn't throw stones at him only to be met by a man carrying a club.  
"Go back to hell where you belong!" The man said as he smashed Hex in the face with the club. He crumpled to the dusty ground with blood streaming from his nose and forehead. The ground around where he fell had turned gray just like anywhere else he touched. Leaving a trail of gray behind you makes it very difficult to steal things without being caught Hex thought as the man swung his club down. Hex rolled to the side to avoid the club and then slammed his fist into the man's stomach. While the man was in recoil Hex made one last run for it. A few more villagers hurled rocks but only one struck the back of his head. A new flow of blood ran down his neck.

Hex finally reached the nearby forest and lay down against a tree to catch his breath. Hex wiped the blood from his face and pressed his shirt to his forehead to stop the bleeding. That surely could have gone better. Hex had dropped the bread when he got hit so in the end he came out wounded and just as hungry as before.

It was times like this that made Hex think back to when his whole life went to hell. He had had a normal life in a small town in Dale. He helped his father in the mines everyday and had some good friends. But that all changed when Hex turned 10. That was the first day he started leaving a trail of grey behind. The first time he was called a demon. The first time he was beaten and thrown from a village. Hex's own Father had tried to drive him out. Swung at Hex with his pickaxe screaming go to hell demon you aren't my son. From that day Hex had constantly been on the run, stealing food, living in fear. He was 14 now and there was no sign that anything would change. At this rate he would starve to death or be slaughtered in cold blood.

Hex sighed and slumped down to ground his stomach rumbling. His head was throbbing so painfully he thought he would pass out. Unfortunately he stayed fully conscious to deal with all the pain. The worst part was that he couldn't rest he had to keep moving. The townspeople would find him any minute. Hex staggered to his feet and leaned against the trees for support as he trudged his way through the forest.

He didnt make it very far before someone pushed him down to the ground smacking his head against a root right where the rock had hit him earlier. Hex tried to get up but his attacker held a sword to his throat. The sword was unlike anything he had seen before. It was engraved with strange letters and emitted a purple mist that made Hex's thoughts blur just by looking at it. He shifted his eyes upward to get a look at his assailant. He had jet black hair with a bright red streak running through it. His eyes were a light purple color and were tinted with anger. He wore a dark blue shirt with three swords stacked on top of each other stitched on the front.

"How the hell did you get out of Valencia unnoticed!? You obviously can't control when you absorb power so you are untrained and easily tracked!" Hex didnt know what to say. If he slipped up he would die. The fact that his thoughts were blurry from the sword didnt help either.  
"Answer me!" The attacker hollered and pressed the sword closer to Hex's neck.  
"W-who the h-hell are you?" Hex stammered with fear laced in his voice.  
"You know who I am. Herobrine has quite the bounty on my head. Everyone knows me." Herobrine? Valencia? Those are both from Minecraftian mythology. This person was completely insane!

Hex saw no point in trying to reason with a maniac so the only way was to fight. Trying anything with a sword pressed to your neck is like suicide but death wouldn't be any worse than living. Hex grabbed his attackers hand and pushed the sword away from his neck. The sudden resistance had caught his foe off guard so he had to take this chance. Hex punched his opponent in the jaw with a surprising result. Upon contact Hex's fist had glowed red and knocked his foe back a few feet and left a burn mark on his jaw. Hex was so surprised he couldn't do anything but stare blankly at his fist. What the hell had he just done!? "You really don't know who you are... Do you?" The hostility had vanished from his assailant's voice. Hex shook his head not entirely sure what he had meant.

His foe sheathed his sword and extended his hand "My name's Streak." Hex was confused by the sudden turn of events. " No need to be afraid I won't hurt you. It was my bad for making assumptions. It's just very rare to see a Chaos Guard demigod born outside of Valencia."

"Uh..." Hex stammered feeling remarkably stupid for not saying anything else. There were just so many questions Hex wanted answered particularly wether or not he should trust this Streak. The logical answer would be to run like he always does but he was the first person to talk to Hex in several years. Even though only a minute earlier Streak had a sword pressed to Hex's throat it was nice to actually talk to someone. He shook Streaks hand "My names Hex." Streak nodded "I can explain that trail of gray you leave behind and even teach you how to stop it." Upon hearing that Hex lost all doubt about Streak. This was his chance to break his curse and get his normal life back. "Ah, looks like that caught your attention." Streak said with a bit of a laugh. Hex had failed at hiding his eagerness "You leave the trail of gray because you are draining power from the earth. That power is used stored and then released when you fight to do things like this." Streak pointed to the wound on his jaw. "Sorry about that..." Hex murmured.  
"Don't interrupt." Streak commanded before continuing his explanation " You can drain power because you are half god." Hex opened his mouth to protest but Streak cut him off again "No I'm not crazy and yes this is true also stop interrupting me you can ask questions at the end." Hex decided to shut up and let Streak talk since he got the sense Streak would use his sword if he didn't. "To stop absorbing power you simply need to think about stopping. Now that you know what you have actually been doing stopping it should be simple." Hex did as he was instructed and thought about stopping. He took a deep breath and then stepped forward. Sure enough the forest floor stayed brown. A wave of relief flooded over Hex. It was finally over he could get a normal life. That relief soon turned bitter. How could it be that easy? He spent over a year starving, being beaten, and rejected and all he had to do to stop it was think about it? But he had spent hours wishing that it would stop why did it never work before? "Don't be mad, you would never have been able to stop it before now no matter how much you tried. There was no way to prevent the pain you went through." How the hell did he know that? There is no way that he could get all that by looking at Hex. Could Streak possibly read minds?

"Hmmm, mind reading would be one way to put it but that isn't exactly true. My father is Nova the god of discord. Discord is conflict resulting from disagreement. I can sense discord and that includes your conflicting thoughts. I could tell you felt bitter about it being so easy because that conflicted what you thought was true. When you thought there was no way I could tell what you were thinking even though I had proved I can it caused discord allowing me to understand. So not exactly mind reading." Hex jaw dropped a little and Streak smirked. Obviously happy to be showing off.

"The rest of this will be easier to show you then to explain." Streak said while he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a very tiny mirror. He placed the mirror on the ground and it began to expand until it was the size of a doorway. The surface of the mirror began to swirl. When the ripples calmed down the mirror no longer showed a reflection. Instead the mirror showed a city. A city unlike anything Hex had ever seen before. It had dazzling dark blue spires in each corner connected by towering walls with electricity and fire roaring on the top. A flag with the same design as Streak's shirt waved from each tower. In the middle of the front wall there was a giant gate that must have weighed several tons. How could someone open those doors? Streak walked up to the mirror "After you." he said and gestured to the mirror. "And yes I want you to walk through." Damn it he read Hex's mind crazy as it sounded Streak had been right about everything so far so Hex decided to willingly believe him this time.

He waved one hand into the mirror and sure enough it passed through like there was nothing there. The mirror had passed the test so Hex stepped through. He was now standing in front of the massive gates he had seen on the mirror. Streak stepped through and stood behind Hex. The mirror then shrunk back down and Streak returned it to his pocket. "Welcome to Azure City! The heart of Valencia and the center of defense. The world's strongest demigods and mages are trained here and without this city the world would have been destroyed years ago." There was pride in Streak's voice. he obviously held this city in high regard.

"Defense against what exactly?" Hex asked. Streak's grin turned to a frown and and the atmosphere turned gloomier.  
"Defense against the chaos lord Herobrine, the Chaos Guards, and all who serve them. Before you ask the Chaos Guards are three gods Null the god of death, My father Nova the god of discord, and finally your father... Helix the god of destruction." By the time he finished talking his tone had turned dark "And the kids of those gods are hated and hunted regardless of wether or not they actually serve Herobrine. My first year at Azure City was... difficult to say the least as will yours. You will have to work extra hard and prove yourself then they will except you. No matter how many people mistreat you." Streak spoke with anger dripping off his words like he was speaking from past experience which he probably was. "Anyway it's high time we went inside."


	3. Chapter 2

The enormous gates of Azure City rolled open. They were entirely operated by magic since they were far too large to be opened manually. Streak looked back at Hex who was staring at the city with wonder. For such a beautiful city it could sure be cruel. Even though Streak is widely accepted now it took a long time to get to where he is. And Streak had some help along the way. Hex probably wouldn't get that lucky. But he didnt know that yet.

"Hey Streak!" Streak turned to see who had called his name even though he already knew who it was. It was Kayla. She had been Streak's only friend when he had gotten to Azure City. She was the one who actually trusted Streak. When he first got to Azure City Streak couldn't find anywhere to live. He didnt have any money or friends to stay with so he spent days on the street. Until Kayla let Streak stay at her house and to this day Streak still lived with her. She was like a sister to him. "Hello Kayla, I see you don't have anything better to do than wait for me to get back like usual."  
"Alright this time I was waiting for you, but you know very well why! Our meeting with Zenith is today and I'm not gonna be late again because of you."  
"I'll be there on time don't worry. I just gotta show the new recruit around." Kayla glared at Streak and he just laughed. Eager to speed things along Kayla went to go greet Hex so he could be on his way. She didn't get very far before Streak grabbed her hand and pulled her back "He's a son Helix..." Streak murmured. Kayla opened her mouth probably to yell at him but Streak put his hand over mouth "Not now. You can scold me all you want later but there is no need to freak him out." Kayla gave Streak a disapproving glare before storming off and telling him once more not to be late. He would never get to hear the end of this one.

"What was that all about?" Hex asked nervously.  
"Nothing." Streak said a little bit harsher than he intended to. He just wanted to keep the topic off of how hard things would be. If he knew he might not be willing to try. "It's time to get you some weapons before you start your training. Follow me." Streak commanded and began to walk through the busy streets. He kept up a swift pace and Hex struggled to follow after him.

As they walked Hex was looking around at the city. It was the first time he saw a city like this. There were merchants selling weapons and spells. A small red dragon soared over the people shooting little puffs of fire into the air while a kid chased after it. To those native to Valencia none of this would seem strange. Magic was just a part of everyday life. But to someone from the mainland this would surely seem strange. "So, do you have any questions?" Streak asked. Hex nodded his head and answered "You were saying how that the demigods of the Chaos guards were hated. What's so bad about them?" This was always a hard subject for Streak. Before he had gone to Azure City Streak had grown up in a city called Varren. Herobrine's headquarters are in Varren and so is the final seal. That final seal was guarded by Streak's own father, Nova. Streak had been personally trained by Nova and was an exceptional apprentice. Plans had been made for Streak to become a general of Herobrine's army. He was told that under his command the walls would fall and Herobrine would take over all of Valencia and the mainlands. There was only one problem. Streak didn't want to serve Herobrine. He thought what he was doing was wrong so Streak's childhood was spent training to escape. And when the time came he did just that. Herobrine was furious when Streak escaped and set a high bounty on his head. Anyone who could drag Streak back to Varren alive would be rewarded with unimaginable riches. After learning about the bounty Streak fled to Azure City. He was taken in but was treated awfully. Always being accused of being a spy. It took Streak over a year to win over everyone's trust. Even though Azure City had been so cruel at first now it was a great home and he was willing to die for it's survival.

Streak shook his head to clear his mind and then answered Hex's question "99% of the Chaos Guard demigods serve Herobrine. The only known exceptions are you and me. They are hated more for their parents deeds than for their own. The Chaos Guards protect the three seals and keep The Lord of the gods, Notch, in the void. Any more questions?" Hex shook his head. "Good because we're here." They have arrived at the armory. The armory was a bunker like building that stored Azure City's weapons. To protect it from intruders the armory was guarded by two iron golems. They stand stationary next to the armory until hostiles approach. Then they spring to life to vanquish the threat. Iron golems are stationed all over the city to help defend.

Streak opened the armory doors. Inside were three floors of equipment. One above ground the other two beneath. On the first floor weapons, the second armor, and the third magic items. "Wait here." Streak told Hex "And don't touch anything." Streak jogged down to third floor and grabbed a small sack. He then went back to the first floor and gave the sack to Hex. Hex poured the contents of the sack into his hand. In his palm lay several gems that all glowed faintly. "What are these?" Hex asked turning them over in his hand.  
"They are crystals embedded with energy. Since the type of magic you use requires a lot of power, more than you could generate yourself you drain it from the the world around you. Those will give the power you need without turning everything gray. Hex put the crystals back in the bag and stuffed it in his pocket. "Do you know how to use any weapons?" Streak asked as he browsed through the weapon rack.

"No..." Hex answered. Streak sighed before he took a bow and arrow and a knife and handed them to Hex. Hex wasn't strong enough to use anything bigger than a short sword so a bow and arrow was the best option. "Take these if that doesn't work for you we can get you something else later." After that Streak left the armory without wasting any time. Streak did plan to get to the meeting on time. Hex followed him out while clumsily putting the weapons away. Streak waved his hand at the iron golems as he walked away and the golems pushed the doors closed. A thud resounded through the air as the doors slammed shut.

"Now its time to get you enrolled in the academy. Without training you will get yourself killed in a day." Anyone with intentions of joining the resistance spends three years training in the academy before doing real missions. The training is rigorous but pays off in the long run. Hex's time at the academy will be even harder then it is for most because of his father but that can't be helped. Streak never had to go to the academy because he was already trained upon arrival. Hex would be fine though because he had shown his potential back in the forest. It still baffled him out fast Hex had been able to escape and retaliate.

Streak and Hex arrived at the academy gates. The academy consisted of three towers that form a triangle connected by a central building underneath with a large courtyard in the back. "I've got to go but you go in and take the first door to your right. Talk to Commander Vince and he will get you signed up." Streak instructed Hex before he headed for home. If Streak ran he could meet up with Kayla and make it to the meeting just on time.

After about five minutes of running home came into view. Kayla was waiting on the porch tapping her foot. "Wow you are actually on time for once." she said when she saw Streak coming. "You don't have to act so surprised about it. I'm on time maybe 10% of t\time." He responded with a little humor in his voice. Kayla didn't appreciate his little joke and Kayla rolled her eyes at him. "You need to take these meetings a little more seriously we are meeting with a god you know." Zenith was only a minor god and acted more like a moody teenager then a nearly immortal being. And Zenith wasn't exactly fond of Streak. He thought of his an annoying pest but the feeling was mutual. So Streak a bit of a hard time taking him seriously which was why he was almost always late. Kayla on the other hand had a lot more respect for Zenith. He was the leader of the city and the most powerful being to ally with the resistance so a lot of people looked up to him.

Streak and Kayla began to make their way towards the castle in the center of town. It was Zenith's private castle and he only left when Azure City was under attack which was just about every week. That's why enormous walls surround every inch on the city. As they walked Kayla asked Streak "What the hell were you thinking bringing that chaos guard demigod here? How do you know you can trust him? And think about how it will look for you."  
"I felt bad for him, ok? He's as thin as a stick and has cuts and bruises all over him because he is clueless on how to control his powers. Anyone who saw him thought the kid was demon."

Kayla was beginning to protest further but the two of them had already arrived at the gates of the castle. "Would you look at that! We're here." Streak said cutting her off "Wouldn't want to be late would you?" Streak said with a smirk before heading in. Inside a group of people sat around a table with Zenith at the end. In his human form Zenith appeared as 14 year old because he was young for a god even though he was thousands of years old. Zenith was dressed like he usually was with black jeans and white sweatshirt. He always kept the hood pulled over his light gray hair. Zenith wasn't the god of anything in particular since he was just a minor god. His parents are Soran the goddess of the sky and Helix the god of destruction. The other people sitting around the table are Azure City's Elite Guard. A group of the strongest people in the city. Streak and Kayla were the youngest to ever be emitted into the Elite Guard. When Streak had arrived at Azure City he demonstrated the talent that comes from direct tutoring by a god. After a year he received an invite to join the Elite Guard. He has said that he would only join if Kayla could join as well since she had always wanted to. Zenith never wanted to let Kayla to join but he needed Streak so here she was. That was probably the first day Zenith began to hate Streak. Kayla constantly tries to show she deserves to be in the Elite Guard but Zenith refuses to take notice. So Kayla secretly dislikes him too but she won't ever admit.

Kayla and Streak took their seats around the table just as the meeting began. The purpose of the meeting was to discuss strategy for the entire resistance. The decisions made here are critical for the the survival of the resistance. Zenith shot Streak a glare that was intended to be threatening but wasn't at all before starting. "Herobrine's forces are continuously getting stronger and the walls get closer and closer to falling every day. It won't be long until they fall and the entire world falls into a dark age." Murmuring broke out throughout the room. People sounded panicked and scared. Streak had known conditions were getting worse but hadn't known that the walls might actually fall soon. "Silence!" Zenith yelled. Everyone shut up and he continued "Simply defending is no longer going to be enough. We need to strike back and the best way to do that is by breaking the seals. If we free Lord Notch Herobrine will be wiped off the map." More whispers broke out. Zenith had a point. If the seals could be broken Notch would be free. He would annihilate Herobrine's army.

"You will break into groups and set out to break the seals. Are there any objections?"  
Streak casually raised his hand and responded "If we free Notch the god's will resume their true form and a war between them would kill millions of people." Zenith stood up and extended his dark black wings to make himself look bigger. "Would you rather have millions of people be slaughtered by Herobrine? Are you trying to help Herobrine by keeping Notch in the void, Chaos Guard." Zenith sneered. Streak felt his blood boil with rage and he stood up reaching for his sword. Kayla pulled him back down and whispered to him "Remember the last time you fought with Zenith?" Streak had been in the infirmary for three weeks. He took a deep breath and sat back down. Zenith had an infuriating smile on his face. He had gotten the result he wanted from Streak. "I simply wanted to bring the consequences to everyone's attention." Streak said as calmly as he could.  
"Very well." Zenith answered "In three days time your parties shall depart to break the seals. Dismissed!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating I've been at sleep away camp and can only write from my phone which is a pain. So I've been procrastinating a little. But anyways thanks you to Steph1007 for being the first to follow this. You Rock! Now on with the writing.**

The three towers of The Academy seemed to look down at Hex daring him to enter. He reluctant to go in since Streak was basically saying that his time here would be shit, just like when he was on the run. Hex didn't want to relive that but it did't seem like he had any other options. Hex pulled open The Academy doors and took his first steps in. A long hallway stretched out before Hex with one door to the right as Streak had promised followed by three more. One on the left the other on the right. Hex guessed they led to the other two towers. The last door was at the end of the hallway. He could see an open space filled with people sparing and training through the little window on the door.

Hex opened the first door to his right to be met by a gruff voice "Knock! You need to knock before barging into my office." A mountain of man stood up form the desk towards the back of the room. He must have been about at least seven tall with several scars scattered across his face. His brown hair was cut in a crew cut. The man was more then a foot taller then Hex and stared down at him with disapproval. It was quite the harsh look for something as simple as not knocking.

"A-are you Commander Vince?" Hex stammered. The man raised an eyebrow at him and then laughed.

"Sorry for yelling! If you don't know who I am you must be new." He extended his hand to Hex and he waited a few seconds before shaking the man's hand.

"The names Vince Walker but you will only address me as sir. Now what's your name?" The sudden change of tone and attitude reminded him of Streak. Was that a thing with everyone in this city?

He thought before answering. "Hex"

Commander Vince nodded and returned to his desk removing a clip board from his desk. "Do you have any magical origin?" Hex assumed that meant why he can use magic.

"Uh, demigod?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" Vince said glaring at Hex.

"Answer."

"Answer, sir." Commander Vince corrected. He wrote something on the clipboard before asking another question "Who is your godly parent?"

"Helix." He replied making sure not to answer with a question. Upon hearing that Vince dropped his pen and swung his glare to Hex. He gulped and gritted his teeth together a little as Vince stood up and walked to Hex

"That's all I need to hear." Commander Vince said in an icy tone. "Follow me." He opened the door and headed for the door at the end of the hallway. Hex followed after his nervously. When they reached the end of the hallway Vince waited until Hex had walked through the door before slamming it shut to get everyone's attention. All the clammer in the room immediately died down and everyone froze and saluted. "Attention all cadets! We have a new demigod among our ranks. "This Hex. Son of Helix." He spoke Helix with malice and the assembled cadets seemed shocked but none of them dared to move.

"Aaron!" Vince called. A boy who looked like a younger version of Vince minus the scars jogged up to Hex and Vince. "I want you to_ teach _Hex some of your skills."

"Yes sir!" Aaron said with a grin. After that Commander Vince left. Hex had anticipated that everyone would what they were doing but instead they formed waited until Aaron led Hex to the center of the room before creating a circle around them.

People were whispering to each other but Hex couldn't decipher what they were saying except for a few words. "He's going to get killed, no chance, goner." Hex didn't know what they were talking about until Aaron withdrew a massive broadsword. It was so huge Hex didn't think he would even be able to carry it but Aaron held it easily with one hand.

"Ready to die Chaos Guard?" he taunted before taking steps towards Hex while swinging the sword back and forth.

Hex took the bag of gems Streak had given him and poured one into his hand. He had concentrated on absorbing it's power and it turned grey then shattered. Hex wasn't sure it had worked until the tips of his arrows began to glow such a bright red it could be seen through the leather quiver. In a attempt of self defense he pulled out one of the arrows and clumsily tried to notch it into place. Aaron saw him trying to fight back and stopped messing around. He darted forward slashing his sword upwards. Hex leaned back to dodge but the attack snapped his bow clean in half. Some of the crowd cheered as Hex backed up. As soon as he was close enough one of the cadets shoved him forward. The push left him exposed in Aaron's range of attack. He wasted no time and launching his sword into a deadly side swipe aimed for Hex's throat. Hex dropped to the floor and allowed the sword to swoosh harmlessly overhead. How had he done that? He had never had any prior training.

The failed attack left Aron momentarily off guard and Hex took the opportunity. He took of the arrows and drilled it Into Aaron's chest. The glowing red tip hissed before exploding and knocking Aaron and Hex several feet back. Aaron steel chest plate was sparking red from the heat. He was screaming from the burning metal pressed on his skin as he struggled to remove the armor. When he finally got it off his skin was burnt all over and was bleeding at some points. Aaron glared at Hex with more anger than he had ever seen. And thats saying something coming from Hex. Aaron stormed pushing one of the other cadets to the ground on his way out of the ground. With Aaron gone all the crowd had left to stare at was Hex. Some seemed angry, some impressed, and some purely shocked. Had Hex just helped his case or hurt it?

Everyone in the training hall stood in eerie silence until a tall slender man cleared his throat and then yelled "Don't just stand there! Back to work!" The assembled crowd slowly began to disperse. The sound of swords clashing and arrows being fired resumed and it was like nothing had ever happened. Hex didn't know what he was supposed to do so he just remained standing in the middle of the training hall.

Feeling stupid for just standing their Hex decided to go to one of the archery ranges that were set up in the courtyard. At each target two or three cadets were lined up waiting for their turn. Hex took his place in the back of one of the lines. The two people in front payed him no attention as if he simply didn't exist. Hex watched the people in front of him fire arrows. The first one fired 7 arrows each one slicing the previous down the center. The second person's arrows were surrounded by fire, ice, or electricity. Hex could only imagine how insignificant he would look compared to those before him. When he turned his head to take an arrow from the quiver Hex saw the man still watching him, studying. It was somewhat unsettling. Deciding to ignore it Hex slowly notched the arrow in to place and aimed at the target. It seemed so far away he had no chance of hitting it. As soon as he was about to fire Hex felt a foot slam into his back causing him to fire the arrow directly into the ground. Like the arrow from earlier this one exploded and knocked Hex off his feet. He landed with a thud and had the wind knocked out of him. The two behind him were laughing and insulting him. Hex staggered to his feet and just walked away. No sense in giving them the reaction they wanted.

Hex was now left standing alone only more reluctant to try anything. So far his situation hadn't gotten better. Maybe everyone just wanted him dead? And that was just something he had to except. Or maybe Hex was on the wrong side. He could try to find one of the cities were there were people like him. He could even meet his father and maybe even have a real family...

"Hey! What are you doing standing there all by yourself?" Hex looked around for whoever had said that. "Look up." The voice called again. Hex turned his gaze to the sky to see a girl sitting in a tree seventy feet high. The branches on the tree were so thin especially up high it was a wonder that she was able to climb up there. She stood up on the branch that was somehow supporting her wait and fell backwards. The strangest part was that she didn't even seem to care. Only feet before she hit the ground a gold flash of light shown from her back and when the light cleared white wings had formed. With feathers and everything similar to a dove's wings. The wings caught her inches before impact and shot her up back up into the air before gliding down to stand in front of Hex. As soon as she landed the wings the gold flash flared again and the wings were gone. Hex wasn't even surprised. It wasn't the strangest thing he had seen today.

"Uh, hi." Hex said and offered a little wave.

"I've never seen you before. You must be new." Hex nodded. He was new and she was the first person at the academy to have a normal conversation with him since they found out his identity. "My name's Angel." she said with a smile.

"Hex." he replied without a change of expression.

"What are you doing standing here all by yourself? Your guide is supposed to be showing you around." Angel acted like she didn't know what happened a few minutes earlier. It was hard to miss when everyone gathered around like that. Hex ran his foot along the ground allowing himself to drain it's energy leaving a gray line.

"That's why." Hex answered glumly. Angel's smile faded and she took a step back.

"Y-you're a chaos guard..." she said with wide eyes. Hex lowered his and began to walk away. Even in a city full of magic he was still a freak.

"Wait! Don't go." Angel called. Hex stopped in his tracks and turned around. Angel's upbeat attitude had returned even though it seemed forced. "You must not have gotten a guide. I guess I'll just have to show you around myself."

"Follow me but be quiet." Angel instructed before heading for the main hallway. She swerved through the crowd swiftly leaving Hex struggling to keep up. She opened the door slowly and headed for one of the doors on the side. Angel kept a close eye on Commander Vince's office as she waited for Hex to go ahead.

Just like Hex had thought a spiral staircase was on the other side of the door. It must lead up one of the towers. Hex followed Angel up the stairs. They passed several heavy wooden doors and torches that lit up the dim stairway. Spiderwebs were littered wall over the stairs like this place hadnt been used in a long time. But the torches were lit. Strange.

At the top they were met by a hatch which Angel opened with a only a wave of her hand. Hex pulled himself through the hatch and stood up. He was standing on the very top of the tower. It was so high up that he felt a little nauseous. The view made up for it though. Hex could see the entire city from the tower including the castle in the center, the armory he was at with Streak, and the people who looked like ants. He could even see the lush forest tinted with orange light from the setting sun over the walls. And in the distance Hex could see water. It reflected the setting sun's light and seemed to glow.

"Pretty great isn't it?" Angel said from behind. Hex nodded in agreement still looking over the edge. The wind blowing his grey hair into his face. "I always come up here instead of training. It's much more peaceful up here." Angel said perching herself on the railing and looking down. It amazed Hex that she didnt fall but even if she did she could fly.

"We aren't supposed to be up here are we?" Hex asked.

"Not at all" She answered. Hex smirked before asking the question that had been on his mind.

"How did you not see the fight?"

"Fight?"

"Yeah, Everyone gathered around and I had to fight some guy named Aaron." That surprised Angel causing her to slip and fall off the ledge. A few moments later she floated back up her wings out.

"Aaron is Vince's son. He has no magic what so ever but is so skilled he is the strongest in the academy. How the hell did you survive?" Was it really that big a deal? Aaron wasn't even that hard to beat. Hex shrugged his shoulders.

"Got lucky." She didnt seem satisfied with that answer but moved on.

"As for why I missed I sorta fell asleep in the tree." Her voice trailed off at the end.

"Really?" Hex said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" She said laughing herself.

Just as things were starting to look up the city's alarms sounded. Red lights flared from each corner of the walls. Red flares were shot into the air. "The city's under attack!" Angel yelled over the sound of the alarm. Over the walls Hex could see an enormous mirror began to form. Just like the one Streak had used but one hundred times larger. Life really couldn't give Hex a break he thought as the first of the horde poured from the mirror and charged towards the wall.

**I will update faster next time since I will be home and I like writing battle scenes. Any reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four and a big batch of virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed, favorited , or followed. ****  
**

Streak

Streak stood in before Azure City's front gates, ready for combat. He wore full plate armor from head to toe and held his shield and sword. His sword was a present from his father before he escaped from Varren. It's a vile reminder of his time their but is to powerful to discard. It helps Streak channel discord into his foes. Changing their ideals; messing with their minds. The sword turns friend into foe.

"Get ready!" Streak called to his platoon as the gates began to open. He got a chorus of yes sirs in reply. As soon as the gates were fully opened Azure City's forces streamed out with Streak and the rest of the elite guard in the front line. The first wave of attackers were hell hounds. Colossal three headed dogs with an armed rider. They were fast and the first to reach the walls.

One hell hound lunged at Streak with its first head. He slashed his sword upwards severing the head and triggering a flash of purple light from the sword. The other two heads swerved up to bite at the rider tearing him to shreds before slashing at each other. The hell hound fell to the ground by Streak's feet forming a pool of blood. Two more hell hounds pursued Streak, lunging towards him in long bounds. One was blasted to smithereens by the fire cannons of the top of the walls. The got its left head bashed into the ground by Streak's shield and the center sliced clean off. This one began to rips itself apart just like the other one. That was the last of the hell hounds.

Next up were waves of infantry men. Soldiers armed with swords and spears who are generally poorly trained. The only troubling this about them is their number. Hundreds of them come from every attack. Azure City's infantry formed a line to hold off the enemy while the archers picked them off which deadly accuracy, elemental, and explosive arrows. The few that made it to the defensive formation were made short work of.

The final waved that poured from the mirror are Herobrine's golems. Menacing earthen creatures that tower over humans. They pound their foes to a pulp and are extremely resistant to swords and arrows. Magic on the other hand sends them crumbling to the ground. Thirty to forty golems were lumbering their way towards the wall. Defending mages rotated to the front line. They hurled bolts of fire, ice, and electricity. Piles of rock were starting to build up from the fallen golems. Not a single one made it close to hurting anyone.

Once the golems had been slain nothing else materialized from the mirror but the mirror deteriorate either. Everyone was under orders to defend the city until the mirror vanishes so they all remained watching the mirror nervously. Five minutes later the mirror began to ripple once more. Streak couldn't believe his eyes as the horror emerged from the mirror. Streak had only heard of these nightmares in stories. None have appeared in three decades. But now a reaper stood in front of the mirror and it was no story.

The reaper was sixty meters tall and carried and a scythe that was even longer. All of its body was covered by long black robes. Its face was concealed by a white mask. The facial expressions appeared to be painted on but were still intimidating. All the canon fire and arrows were immediately focused of the reapers but they seemed to have no affect at all. The reaper kept shuffling onwards without flinching. The closer it got the larger it appeared. They didn't have a chance against a reaper but they had to try. If the wall were to fall than thousands of people would be slaughtered.

Streak readied his sword and tried not to shiver in fear as the reaper slowly approached. Once in range the reaper brought it's scythe in the air smashed it down at Streak with unimaginable speed for something so huge. Streak rolled to the side in hopes of avoiding the blow but it never hit the ground. Something had parried the attack. Streak looked up to see Zenith wearing his battle armor and holding his two handed diamond longsword flying in front of the reapers face. The canon and arrow fired stopped so they wouldn't hit Zenith. They trusted Zenith would be able to win.

The reaper let out a hideous moaning sound before swinging the scythe at Zenith. He dropped under the attack and shifted the air currents to launch himself forward. Zenith's sword was encased in a bright red aura made of destructive energy. He stabbed the sword into the reapers chest. The aura detonated in a bright explosion that made Streak shield his eyes. The reaper only stumbled back a few steps before recomposing itself. Zenith held his hands in front of himself and waited for the reaper to wrap its scythe far behind its back and slash it forward. Milliseconds before impact Zenith extended his hands and stopped the scythe midair. He had condensed the air to create a barrier blocking the attack. Zenith then swiped his hand tough the air and sent the scythe downwards. It cut through the reapers legs sending it to its knees. Now the beast stood only stood fifty meters in the air.

That must have taken a lot of power to pull off because Zenith looked exhausted, breathing heavily and simply hovering in place. Even in its current state the reaper managed to slam the scythe down once more. This time it hit Zenith directly in the chest and pinned him to the ground. He shrieked and blood spurted from him like a geyser. The reaper lifted the scythe to finish Zenith off. Streak wanted to do something but he found himself petrified by fear. He couldn't bring himself to move. All he could do was stand and watch.

Streak saw three glowing red arrows fly from the crowd and hit the reaper in the face. They exploded and delayed the reapers attack. It roared it looked around for who had shot at it. Whoever fired those arrow must be insanely powerful to get a reaction from a reaper. Someone pushed their way though the ranks and burst out the front line screaming at the reaper "Over here!" he yelled. To Streak's astonishment it was Hex though he hardly recognizable. His entire body was consumed by red aura. Streak feel the power radiating from him. The only way he could have possibly gathered that much force would be by using all of the crystals Streak had given him. Though small those crystals had enough energy to last Hex an entire year. He was using them all at once and it was slowly killing him. The power he took in was ripping him apart from the inside.

The reaper scooted towards Hex on its severed legs. Hex sent a steady stream of arrows at the reaper. Each one unleashing bone rattling explosions. The reaper was wailing in agony as it was bombarded by arrows. By the time it was in range the reaper's face looked like swiss cheese. It's massive body tensed and fell to the ground with a thud. As soon as the reaper was dead Hex collapsed to the ground. The red aura surrounding him receding.

The reaper was finally dead and Azure City would live to see another day. But it was hard to call this a victory. If Zenith didn't survive than the city would be vulnerable. If Herobrine sent another reaper Azure City would be overrun. That would mean 1/3 of Valencia's would be destroyed and Herobrine would destroy all of Minecraftia. "Get them to the infirmary!" Streak yelled. Nobody moved. Everyone must still be in shock from the reaper attack and seeing a son of Helix. It was surprising but there was no time to waste. "Don't make me repeat myself. Now!" This time Streak got a reaction and several people went to treat the wounded.

Streak made his way back to the city. The Elite Guard always gathers after attack and there would be much to discuss this time around. On his way to the castle Streak heard people talking about the reaper in fear. Even though they had no idea of its true horror. Only two people managed to face the reaper one was a god and he was defeated. The other a demigod without any training that absorbed more power then should be possible. Hex had stood up to the reaper while Streak was too scared to move. He was ashamed at how useless he had been.

When Streak reached the castle the rest of the guard has already assembled. He was late again. Since Zenith was on the brink of death Roy was standing in as leader. Roy was a mage and a researcher who worked at The Academy. "Today Herobrine lay siege on Azure City with a reaper. Not much is know about them except that they are rare and extremely powerful. The Elite Guard has gathered to discuss strategy involving defense against the reapers." Roy said to start the meeting. "This confirms that Herobrine has been getting stronger. Getting a reaper through a mirror would take insane amounts of energy." Streak stated.  
"Which makes it even more essential that we set out to break the seals! We must set out as soon as we can!" yelled one of The Elite Guard. "It is true that things will get worse if we don't break the seals, but if the Elite Guard all leaves to break the seals Azure City will be left at defensive disadvantage. The mission will be postponed until Zenith is fully recovered." Roy countered.

There were a few protests but Roy shot them down "Since Zenith is injured I am in charge of Azure City. I say the mission will be postponed and that is final. For now we will ramp up security. Meeting dismissed." Roy was making a mistake. The seals needed to be broken. Herobrine was getting too strong to simply defend. It was time to break the rules a little Streak thought as he walked out of the castle. He would form his own party and set out to break the seals.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. My friend introduced me to yugioh and things just went to shit from there. **

Angel

Come on Hex wake up. It's been long enough. Angel sat in a chair next to Hex's hospital day. Ever since Hex fought the reaper he hasn't moved a muscle. He had been so brave fighting the reaper but even more stupid. It was practically suicide and it was miracle that he managed to pull through. His display had also riled up the whole city. People were scared of him because of his father and what he had done. Most people think he is a spy and was trying to gain everyone's trust. Some civilians (who hadn't actually seen what happened ) have been spreading rumors that Hex fought alongside the reaper and brought down Zenith. Hex's hospital wing is guarded so no one tries to kill him while he's in a coma.

The door creaked open behind Angel "What are you doing here?" Angel turned around to see Roy standing in the doorway. "How did you get in here? This hospital wing is under protection. Angel stole a quick glance at the window. "Get of here you flying pest! No one is allowed near the specimen." Roy said waving his hands toward the window.

Roy was the one who ordered Hex to be protected not because he cared about what happened to him but for researching purposes. Hex was the first person not to die from taking in that much power. "He isn't just a 'specimen' he's a person you know." Angel said crossing her arms.

"A pest like you has no right to question my moral. Now get out before I force you to leave."

"Nah, I think I'll stay." Roy scowled at her. It was always fun to mess with Roy. He gets offended so easily. He folded his hands behind his back and took a few steps forward.

"I am stand in leader of Azure City. I can have you imprisoned for directly disobeying my word." Angel gritted her teeth. Maybe she should just leave it wasn't worth going to jail.

"Let her stay." Roy and Angel both turned to see who had spoken. Angel felt her heart skip a beat. It had been Hex. He was slightly sitting up in his hospital bed and she could barely see that his eyes were open through his messy gray hair. Roy's collected composure was shattered. The shock on his face was obvious. According to his research Hex shouldn't be awake for another week.

Roy took a moment to wipe the bewilderment from his face before asking "How are you awake...?"

"How should I know?" Hex replied. The question had been rhetorical so getting an actual answer must be pushing Roy to his last nerve. He moved to stand next to Hex's bed and glare at him. It looked like he was going to say something but the door opened interrupting him.

Streak stood in the doorway with urgency on his face. Angel had never met Streak in person before but everyone knew him. He had made his name well known over the years. "Zenith is awake! He wants to see you immediately." He announced to Roy.  
"You're lying. There is no way he could have recovered."

"It wouldn't be the first time you are wrong today." Streak said tilting his head at Hex.

Roy left the room muttering something under his breath. Probably curses. Now that he was gone Streak's expression had entirely changed. The urgency had vanished. "Good thing you are awake. That will make this easier." Streak said "We don't have a lot of time so we gotta hurry. Do you think you can stand?"

"What's going on." Hex groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
"I'll explain on the way. Just follow me." Hex followed Streak out the door. He staggered with every step.

Neither of them had payed Angel any attention. She was definitely curious though so she decided to follow them. Angel jumped out the window she had came in from allowing herself to free fall for a moment before flying back up to close the window. She then set off on her espionage mission.

Hex

"We don't have long until Roy figures out that story was bullshit. So we need to hurry." Hex tried to keep up with Streak but he it was difficult. He had a headache and felt dizzy. His whole body felt stiff and the familiar feeling of hunger plagued him. Even walking was taxing. Once they reached the hospital doors Streak handed Hex a cloak. "Put this on. We don't want anyone seeing you since there is nothing to protect you form execution now."

"Execution?!" Hex said in surprise as he pulled the cloak over his head and flipped the hood up.

"Yeah, a lot of people want you dead. Since you are who you are and because of what you did. You may have saved everyone but you scared them half to death. Most people think you are incredibly powerful even though you just got lucky." He had just gotten lucky. Hex hadn't planned to survive that at all. He had seen it as an opportunity to do something useful and die at the same time. Hex had been tired of life for a long time but had been to scared to end it. Hex realized he had slowed down a little and quickened to pace. Can't get lost in thought.

"As for where we are going, we are going to save the world!" Streak said laughing "Well probably not. It's more likely that we will all die. It's time to break the seals. The resistance is ramping up defense in response to the attack when we should be doing the opposite. If one reaper can beat Zenith The Resistance will soon fall unless we end the war once and for all. If Notch were to be freed Herobrine wouldn't stand a chance." Hex couldn't help but wonder why Streak wanted him to go. He barely knew how to shoot an arrow and nearly killed himself when he tried to use his power. All he would do was slow down the others.

"Why do you want me to go?" said Hex speaking the question on his mind.

"Because in all honesty what you did was amazing. The fact you could do that without training is impressive but the fact that you lived is even more astounding. With a bit of practice who knows what you could do." Again Hex was surprised. He hadn't known what he was doing and doubted he could do anything like it again. Hex decided against questioning further and continued following Streak.

The two reached Azure City's gates. Two guards stood in front carrying spears. "We are going out for patrol." Streak told them. The guards stepped back and the doors swung open. Hex tried his best to act like he wasn't in pain to keep the bluff going. After they were out of eyeshot of the city Streak said "You can take the cloak off now. No one will follow us." Hex pulled the hood down but the sun was awfully bright. He had been inside since he fainted and Hex wasn't sure when that was probably a while. He pulled the hood back over his head.

"We can go as slow as you want now. No need to rush anymore." Hex immediately slowed down thankful for the change of pace. He felt like collapsing not walking another mile but he trudged on.

The two walked in silence. Streak seemed to be a little impatient but tried hard not to let it show. Hex couldn't go faster even if he wanted. He could barely see straight because of the pain in his head. This hike was making him regret fighting the reaper. He had never suspected to survive.

"Here we are!" Streak exclaimed once the grueling mile came to its conclusion and they reached their destination. It wasn't much to look at. Just two tents adjacent to a few tree stumps probably to act as chairs and a fireplace. The sun was still illuminating the area but the fire remained lit.

Hex immediately sat down on one of the tree stumps. More than eager to take a rest. He felt like he had been beaten up and forced to run a marathon when in reality he only walked a little over a mile. "Do you have anything to eat?" Hex groaned holding his hands over his stomach.

"We will soon. Kayla should be back soon." after replying Streak went into one of the tents. He returned carrying a vial of light red liquid. "Drink this. It will help with the pain." He tossed to Hex. He struggled to catch the vial, barely able to avoid dropping it. He yanked the cork top out and put the vial to his lips. It was sweet and felt warm running down his throat. Within seconds his headache began to fade. Hex let out a sigh of relief. It was miraculous to be free from the pain.

A few minutes passed before the girl who had meant Streak when they first arrived at Azure City entered the camp, Kayla her name was. She was dragging a dead pig behind her. An arrow protruded from between the pigs eyes, a perfect shot. "Dinner is here!" Streak announced rubbing his hands together.

"Don't get too excited its still your turn to cook." She said dropping the pig in front of Streak. He rolled his eyes and set the pig to cook. Hex could hear his stomach growling. That pig would taste great.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Kayla said extending her hand to Hex. "I'm Kayla."

"Hex." He replied shaking her hand.

"I know who you are. Someone wouldn't shut up about you." She glanced at Streak.

Kayla turned her attention from Hex and looked around. "Hey Streak, are you sure we weren't followed?"

Streak stood up and placed his hand on his sword handle "As far as I know." He replied slowly. Kayla notched an arrow into her bow and slowly surveyed the area. Hex had no idea what the fuss was about. Nothing seemed different. There was no noise no movement in the trees.

"There!" she shouted and launched an arrow into the air. Hex still couldn't see anything. Mid flight the arrow stopped and fell to the ground. Finally Hex could see what Kayla had noticed. A figure was visible in the sky and was on descent. Hex had an idea of who it was. His suspicions were confirmed as it got closer and he could make out a human shape and white wings.

"What is she doing here?" Hex said partially to himself.

"You know her?" Kayla questioned without letting Angel out of her sight.

"Yeah." Kayla unarmed her bow.

"You shot an arrow at me what a warm welcome." Angel remarked as she landed.

"You were the girl at the hospital." Streak stated. "Why were you following us?"

"Guys relax." Hex told them "She's a... friend, I guess." Hex received suspicious looks from Streak and Kayla but Streak went back to work on the pig and Kayla sat back down. "What are you doing here, Angel?"

"You just randomly left with Streak and I was curious so here I am." Hex frowned. He wasn't exactly sure what Streak and Kayla had planned but Streak had mentioned breaking the seals. It wasn't something Angel should get wrapped up in.

"I'm fine. You should go."

"I'm gonna stay." she replied firmly. Hex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"The pig is ready." Streak called. Hex was still starving so those words were music to his ears. He ran to the pig and took a slice not even bothering to take a plate. Hex sunk his teeth into the meat. It tasted spectacular. He hadn't had meat for years. While Hex was an outcast his diet mainly consisted of stolen food. Meat was more expensive so he never stole it. After he was less ravenous and noticed that Angel was sitting on the tree stump next to him with her own slice of the pig. No one spoke. Streak and Kayla obviously didn't trust her.

Hex wolfed down the rest of his food and stood up. "I'm going into the woods for a while." He stuff his hands into his pockets and left the campsite. He liked being alone and didn't want to deal with awkward silence. Besides being alone was just more natural.

Hex walked through the forest occasionally kicking away a fallen stick. It was starting to get dark as the sun set. It made the forest seem a little more ominous. He kept going since he didn't feel like going back to the camp. The trees thinned out as he walked until he reached the other side of the forest. What lay before him wasn't what he had expected. He stood on a ledge overlooking the sea. The ocean breeze blew against his face knocking the hood of the cloak down. Hex had forgotten he was wearing it the first place.

Hex looked over the edge and down at the beach maybe forty feet below. The waves crashed against the shoreline rhythmically. The sound of the waves mixed with the wind and creaking of the trees seemed to play a song. Hex sat at the top of the ledge and let his legs hang over the edge. It was peaceful here and a good opportunity to think for a minute. In the past few days he had found out gods were real and even that he was a son of a god. Apparently an evil one for that matter. He had nearly died twice and was now going to try and save the world. It all seemed even more remarkable now that he thought about everything for a minute. It was also terrifying. Ever since he entered this world of magic peril has been around every corner and there was sure to be more. No matter what happened to him he was thankful for the change of pace.

"Nice view up here." Angel said surprising Hex. He almost fell off the ledge. There was a third time almost dying this week.

"A little heads up next time." Hex said.

"What would you want me to say?" He didn't answer knowing she was right. He had been lost in his thoughts again. Angel sat next to him on the ledge. There wasn't much room so their shoulders nearly touched.

"You sure have a knack for following me places." Hex taunted.

"Would you want to stay back there with them glaring at you?"

"Guess not." Angel giggled at him. They sat together in silence for a while after that. Hex couldn't help but notice how the wind blows her long blonde hair back. She looked good.

"I was wondering what were you thinking earlier? You could easily have gotten yourself killed." Hex decided against telling her the real reason.

"I dunno... just seemed like the right thing to do." That was lame but nothing better had came to mind.

"As good a reason as any." she said with a smile.

By now it had gotten quite dark. The sun had vanished behind the horizon and if he looked straight out over the ocean it was pitch black. Hex decided he would sleep out here. Partly because he liked it here and partly because he didn't remember how to get back. Either way Hex took a few steps away from the cliff and scrapped together some leaves for a pillow and lay down. Before long Hex had drifted off to sleep.

**Again ****I'm so sorry for how long this took. I will try to get back on my two update a week schedule. As always any feedback is greatly appreciated and helps to make the story better. So please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Have to write this from my phone D: (Hate writing from my phone so much)**

Kayla

The sun's morning rays were barely peeking over the horizon and shining down on the treetops. Kayla was already awake just like she was early every morning. It was always quiet in the mornings before everyone else awoke. It let her take in her surroundings more clearly. The scent in the air, the tracks on the ground, the sounds. Things any good huntress should be aware of. And Kayla, being the daughter of Arcala the hunting goddess, was indeed a good huntress.

She appreciated this morning's peace even more that usual. It was the last morning before they set out to break the seals and it was not going to be easy. The road ahead was riddled with death and despair not calm and quiet. All the more reason to enjoy it while she still can. It was probably five in the morning and Streak had made Kayla promise not to wake him until seven so she had some time to kill.

Kayla pulled her bow off her back and notched an arrow aiming at a tree deep inside the forest. It was hardly visible to the common eye from where she stood. Luckily her's isn't the common eye. Kayla released the arrow and listened to the hiss of the arrow as it flew and sunk into the tree bark. Nothing like archery to waste some time. She strung another arrow and fired it at the same place. The arrow split the shaft of its preceder in half with a crunch. Kayla repeated this process until the broken arrows formed the shape of a fan. She needed to stop breaking arrows since she will have a limited supply during the quest.

Next she heated up the rest of the pig from last night. Another part of being a good huntress is not wasting what you kill. While it cooked she sat on one of the tree stumps and listened to the birds chirp and to the crackle of the fire. Once it was done Kayla decided it was time to wake Streak even though it was a few minutes early. Whatever.

She went into Streak's tent and gave him a kick to the side just hard enough to wake him up. "Get up." Streak grumbled before pulling himself out of the tent.

"So todays the day." He said sleepily. Streak grabbed a slice of pork and sat down on a tree stump.

"Yup, and we will probably be dead within a week." Streak shrugged his shoulders.

"Hope not."

"That's the spirit." Kayla said sitting down next to Streak with her own breakfast. The two of them ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

"I guess you should go find them so we can go." Streak said putting his plate back in the tent.

"_Them? _Are you implying they are both going." Kayla answered crossing her arms.

"Sure, why not? We will need the help."

"We are members of the elite guard. They have little to no training. All we will be doing is bringing them to their death. This is why I gave you such a hard time about bringing Hex along." Kayla waited a few seconds but Streak still didn't respond. She thinks she knows whats going on. "You see yourself in him don't you?" Kayla asked in a softer tone.

"Just go get them." He said. Deciding not to push it further Kayla made her way into the forest. Hex wasnt very hard to track. He practically left a trail of slight footprints and out of place twigs. Kayla knew the ocean was close from the steep increase of wind. So when she reached the overhang it was no suprise. Though she did take a moment to view the scenery. Golden sunrise, crystals waters, crisp air. This was her kind of place. Kayla could see why Hex came here.

Speakinf of Hex he was asleep on the ground. His long hair full of leave. Thats what you get for using leaves as a pillow. Angel on the other hand had created a cushion of air to sleep on. She was levitating in the air. Smart girl.

Kayla shook them both awake with the bottom of her boot. They both slowly woke up. "You've got some leaves in your hair." Angel said laughing. She flicked her hand and the leaves flew out of Hex's hair. Hex didn't say anything.

Kayla led them back through the forest backtracking on their old trail. She couldn't help but notice how loud they were. It felt like they deliberately stepped on each and every stick. She ignored it until they reached the camp or at least where camp used to be. Streak had already packed it into a single silver cube that could fit in the of the hand. Each one could compact almost anything to fit inside. Perfect for travel.

"What happened to the camp?" Hex asked looking around. Streak threw the silver cube to Hex.

"It's in there. Don't drop that or the campsite will reappear." Hex held the cube with new caution and stuffed it in his pocket. "Now then shall we be off?" Streak said clapping his hands together. Head nods from all around signaled yes.

The party of four set out on what was most likely a suicide mission. The first seal, guarded by Helix, was in the northern tip of Valencia. A region called father Frostlands. Appropriately named The Frostlands were freezing cold and the temperature never climbed over 10 degrees. It averaged at -30. There were no cities there. So the seal's first line of protection must be something different than the third seal's. Which lay in the heart of Varren. Thanks to Streak they knew much about the third seal but hardly anything about the other two. Finding the first two will include a lot of guess work.

From looking at the position of the sun Kayla knew it was around three when Streak declared they would stop here for the night. "Hex you still have that cube right" Streak questioned.

"Yeah." He said. Hex rummaged his hand through this pocket and revealed the cube.

"Take a few steps back and throw it." Streak instructed. Hex did as he was told and backpedaled a few steps before hurling the cube into the air. Upon contact the cube exploded with a burst of silver light. Once the light faded away the camp was fully assembled. Kayla could never get over how useful the cube was.

Streak entered his tent and came back out with a shortsword in his hand. He pushed it into Hex's hand. "Training time." Streak said in a steely voice Hex gulped and adjusted the sword in his hand. Kayla tried to keep her grin on the down low but it was hard. Hex was gonna have a lot of _fun__. _

Hex

"Hands up. Sword at the ready." Streak commanded. Hex brought his sword to ready position. It was tiresome to mearly hold it. Streak had been working him hard for an over. Hex was on the edge of exhaustion but Streak barely broke a sweat. Gritting his teeth Hex slashed the sword in a sideways arc. Streak swerved his sword, surrounded in purple mist, to effortlessly parry. "Faster." Streak corrected.

Hex retreated a few steps. He demonstrated the fake Streak had taught him, swinging the sword at his head before stopping midway and changig course to his waist. Streak crossed blades with Hex adding a little force to knock him off balance. Streak went on the offensive and slammed the sword hilt into Hex's chest. The air escaped him and Hex collapsed to the ground. "Take five." Streak orderd. He turned away and tucked his sword back into its sheath.

Hex lay gasping for air all his muscles aching. Relishing the five minutes of peace he had Hex rolled onto his back. The sun beat down on his face though he didn't mind. The climate was already turning friged as they neared The Frostlands. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sat up. The effort hurt his ribs which had recently been smashed by the hilt of a magic sword.

All too soon the five minutes were spent and Streak dropped a small brown bag by his feet. Hex pulled it open and took out a handful of the power crystals and put them in his pocket. "Magic training." Hex nodded and stood up.

He drained one of the crystals and watched the short sword drown in red energy. Streak spun his sword handle around in his hand and gave the sign to begin. Hex slashed his sword at Streak. When he parried miniature explosions ran along the two blades. The red energy faded somewhat after that attempt. "Let yourself absorb power restock while we fight." Streak pointed out.

The familiar pools of grey formed around Hex's feet. He stabbed his sword forward. Streak slashed it down towards the ground. When the blades crossed the purple mist from Streak's sword drained into Hex's like water going down the drain. Hex's sword flared an almost black color and it slightly began to vibrate and hum. He took the opportunity and attacked again. When Streak countered a massive explosion detonated consuming them both.

Hex barely felt the heat as it washed over him. But once it cleared he saw Streak knocked to the ground. Hex had even formed a bit of a crater. Streak batted at a strand of hair that had caught flame before standing. "Uh, sorry." Hex muttered.

"Remind me not to use enchanted swords when sparing you." Streak in a strained voice. "That's enough training for today." He lumbered over to his tent and disappeared inside. Hex remained standing utterly speechless. Maybe he underestimated himself a little bit.

during training Kayla had caught a small cow for dinner. It lay in slices arranged on a plate. Angel was already sitting on one of the tree stumps. Kayla knocked on Streak's tent before sitting down herself. Hex walked to join them his exhausted legs screaming in protest. Streak was the last to sit down and take his food. Hex ate the most out of the four. It was nice to have enough food for once in his life.

Streak swallowed his last bite of beef before speaking "Tomorrow we will be setting out for The Frostlands. It will be essential for us to stay warm so Kayla and I packed fur coats for us." He paused for a moment " Angel, since you weren't originally goin to be joining us we don't exactly have a coat for you." Hex looked to Angel who was frowning.

"I'll be fine." She lied "Don't worry."

"Good. Then everyone rest up. Its gonna be a very... Cold day tomorrow." Streak concluded.

"Uh, we only have two tents. Where is everyone gonna sleep?" Hex asked raising his hand halfway into the air.

Streak looked up for a second and then answered "Kayla and I will take one tent you and Angel can have the other. Or you can go sleep in the woods again." Streak walked away with a laugh. Angel followed Hex into their tent. Only one sleeping bag was in the tent. Hex picked it up and handed it to Angel "You take it."

"Are you sure? You did have to spar with Streak and everything."

"And you have to go into subzero temperatures without a coat. You get the sleeping bag." Angel gave a half smile and took it.

"Thanks Hex."

"Don't mention it." He said laying down on the ground. The tents thin layer didn't feel much different then the cold ground but he was used to it.

"Goodnight." Angel said with a yawn. Hex drifted off to sleep without responding.


	8. Chapter 7

**School has started up again so I don't know how that will affect update speed but I'll do my best. Enjoy chapter 7.**

Angel

Temperatures were dropping fast as the party traveled closer to the Frostlands. Everyone except Angel had warm fluffy coats. Angel sighed and was able to see her breath. She had always hated the cold. And now she was off to the coldest part of Valencia without a coat to make things worse. Angel wrapped her wings around her arms just as snow started to fall. Up ahead she could see could see the green grass turn to barren dirt and then snow as far as the eye could see.

Half a mile further and the temperature had dropped below zero. How lame would it be to freeze to death? Angel thought to herself as Streak began to speak. "We will split up and look for the seal. Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary and work as swift as possible. We don't want to be any longer then we have to." No kidding. "If you find anything fire one of these." Streak handed everyone a single shot revolver loaded with a green flare. "Good luck."

Streak flipped his hood over his head and disappeared into the plains of white. Angel was the last to disperse. Her teeth clattered together and shivered. The freezing snow aching against her face. Deciding to use the cold as motivation she brought her wings to flight position. It felt even colder with her arms out in the open.

Angel jumped up and pushed her wings down, sending the snow beneath her feet flying, and took to the sky. The falling snow made it nearly impossible to see so Angel flew barely above the ground. Kicking up snow behind her. The sooner they found this damn seal the faster they could get out of the Frostlands... or die of course. But why think negatively.

For miles the terrain didn't seem to change at all. Endless fields of pure white. No signs of life. Nothing different at all. And of course freezing cold. By flying Angel tried to keep her mind off the fact that she could barely feel her hands or arms for that matter or that ice was freezing around her eyes. Angel hated the cold more than ever.

Finally after seemingly forever Angel spotted a fault in the endless white. A single patch of grass, short but still alive, sprouted from the ground. With a flash a of light Angel's wings disappeared and she landed in the soft ice cold snow and trudged through the snow towards the grass. As soon as she stepped into the grass the temperature rose sharply to a cool fifty degrees. It felt much hotter after the freezing cold. Angel lay down in the grass "Thank the gods!" She hollered to no one in particular. Angel listened to her voice echo.

Why was it so warm here though? Angel took one step out of the grass patch and it was back to freezing cold. She jumped on and off the grass patch a few times astounded by the temperature change. Angel has been so happy about finding this oasis that she forgot to question its existence. Chances are it was related to the seal. she reached for the flare gun. No why bother the others before making sure. She got down to her knees and ran her hands through the grass. Maybe a latch or a switch some kind of button. She waved her hand over it and conjured an air current. It pushed aside the dirt and dug a few inches down.

Looking into the fresh hole Angel saw...metal? She dug away the rest of the dirt. Sorry grass. A black metal plate was now in plain site looking painfully out of place against the white snow. Consumed by curiosity Angel forgot about the signal flare and placed her hand on the metal. It was strange. She couldn't quite decide if it was cold or hot. When she removed her hand she had left a golden handprint behind. Moments later the seal glowed bright red and began hissing and steaming. This time it was absolutely hot. Sweltering even. Before she could get away the plate vanished into thin air and Angel fell into a dark room.

Using the air Angel landed like a cat. On her feet. Torches all around her lit themselves one by one illuminating her surroundings. The room was spherical with four doors. One red, one green, one blue, and a gold one. Unlike the other three the gold door had intricate carving of a man and three locks one for each door color. The man held a red sword above his head and all the scenery around him was in ruins. People kneeled at his feet wearing rags while he was in dark armor. The man must be Helix. The god of destruction and Hex's father. Thinking of Hex Angel remembered the flare. She flew out of the hole and the torches went out behind her.

Angel snagged it out of the snow and loaded the flare. Covering her ear with one hand to shield her from the noise Angel shot the flare. It launched into the sky leaving a green trail in its midst. In turn three other flares went off. Two farther off and one relatively close. Those flares meant the others had seen her flare and were on their way. All there was to do now was wait.

Not wanting to stay in the cold Angel went back into the hole. She didn't like being in the hole either. Every instinct told her to run and hide. To get as far away from this place as possible. She hugged her knees to her chest and waited in the center hoping someone would come soon. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. And the carving of Helix seemed to stare at her. Wanting her to kneel before him like the others in the picture. Angel shut her eyes and kept them shut not wanting to see the carving.

"Angel?" asked a familiar voice. She looked up to see Hex looking down at her.

"Hex!" Angel yelled. "Ive never been more happy to see someone." Hex dropped into the hole and looked around. His eyes stopping at the carving.

"Is that Helix?" Hex asked slowly. Angel nodded in response. He kept looking at the picture. "It feels like he's challenging me. Daring me to open that door." He took a step back from it "I'm not doing anything he wants me to do." Hex scowled. Angel didn't want to think about fighting Helix. Since they set off on this journey she knew she would have to but it was always just something yet to come. And now the time has come and the fear is real.

"Hey are you listening?" Hex tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" Angel realized she had been lost and thought and felt a little embarrassed. Hex rolled his eyes at her and she looked down at the ground.

"Anyways I was saying it looks like each door will hold a key to one of the locks. And behind the golden door..." Hex didn't need to finish the sentence they both knew the answer. Hex wandered over to the red door and pulled it open.

"Hey! Don't open that!" Angel ran up and grabbed his arm. Suddenly the door spun and pushed the two of them through the door. The door slammed closed with a sickening slam behind them. Hex stood up and offered a hand to Angel. She pulled herself up cautiously. Similar to before torches lit up the corridor. The walls were predictably red as were the floors. Angel tried the door even though she knew it was locked.

"Only one way to go now." Hex said withdrawing the short sword Streak had given him. It was still pulsating with energy from Streak's sword. It looked a lot like the sword Helix had been holding but Angel tried to ignore that. Tried. She gulped and followed Hex down the hallway until they reached a stadium. There were rows of deserted seats overlooking a central sand filled area where they stood. Hovering in the center was a read key. It spun and bobbed up and down. Angel raised her hand and the key flew into her hand. As soon as it did the gate behind them closed and the key began to burn in her hand. In panic she through it across the room. The key began to shake a grow. Once it grew to the size of a person the rungs of the key started to warp into legs and several sets of arms. The abomination stood up and clanked its various sized arms together.

Angel shot a jet of wind at it pinning it to the coliseum wall. Hex pulled a glowing red arrow from his quiver and dropped it into Angel's jet stream. The arrow flew across the room and detonated on contact with the mutant key. The key's metal scattered around the room and reverted to the original red key. Hex took a few weary steps towards it. A the scraping sound of metal against metal sounded from the surrounding seats. The metal seats warped into key beasts just like the first. Hex fumbled with his bow and arrow but managed to fire an arrow into the crowd. It didn't go where he wanted but it hardly mattered there were so many. The four it hit exploded like the first. But the hundreds of others flooded down the isles screeching and clanking away. Hex fired arrows into their ranks and Angel smashed them together with the air currents but they were advancing too fast.

"Time to go on defense!" Angel yelled to Hex over the sound of the keys. Once the keys would have reached them Angel pushed her hands out and formed a bubble of air blowing at the keys. Whenever one touched it it flew backwards. The shield was hard to maintain and she couldn't do anything else. Hex could tell by the look on Angel's face that he needed to hurry. He hacked at the nearby keys while still staying within protection. His fully charged blade detonated explosions where ever it touched. It was amazing to watch as metal flew around the room and the sound of explosions echoed in her ears.

Angel felt the barrier slipping away. A single key pushed its way through and lunged at Angel screeching and clacking. She was too busy holding the others off to defend herself and it slashed at one of her arms leaving five cuts one for each hideous metal arm. The part of the barrier the wounded arm was controlling vanished and a wave of keys flooded in. With a final effort Angel pushed the barrier out pushing back all the keys away. Angel felt consciousness slip away from her. Her view of the keys clamoring down the rows faded to black.

* * *

When Angel woke her head ached and her arm heart like hell. It was wrapped in bandages soaked with blood and only after seeing that did she remember what had happened. She sat up quickly and looked around for Hex. Kayla and Streak were in the central chamber with her but no Hex. "Don't worry." Kayla said "He's just outside." Angel let out a sigh of relief. She brought out her wings and flew out of the chamber. They fizzled away into white light by the time she was out in the cold. Angel fell into the snow on her wounded arm. With a grunt of pain she sat up and brushed the snow from her hair.

Hex was sitting a few meters away "Your best landing yet." He said. His words dripping with sarcasm. Angel crawled over and sat next to him. The cold Frostland air already chilling her to the bone. She noticed a bandage wrapped around his chest and his bloodstained shirt. "What happened in there?" she asked feeling guilty about not being able to do better. Maybe if she took her training at the academy more seriously she wouldn't have fainted. Hex noticed she was looking at the bandage.

"Its no big deal. Just a scratch."

"Doesn't look like a scratch."

"You should go inside its cold out here." Hex said changing the topic.

"That goes for you too." Angel replied.

"I'd rather stay out here... I get this horrible feeling down there. And that carving..." Angel could hear worry in his usually emotionless voice and knew she should just go. Angel went back into the chamber with one last look at Hex.

She noticed that the red key was in place in its lock on the golden door. The next day they would probably go for the next key and probably hear a lecture about how stupid it was to go into the red door. But all that could wait because right now Angel just felt like sleeping. So thats what she did.


	9. Chapter 8

Kayla

Kayla and Streak stood in front of the second door, the green one. Streak wore his full plate armor. It had always amazed her that he could even move wearing all that. She preferred her light leather armor. Better for mobility and flexibility. Armor choices aside Kayla pulled open the green door. It swung open without a single creak. Almost as if the hinges had been recently polished.

She went first to spot any traps. As good a swordsman as Streak was he couldn't see a pressure plate if it hit him in the face. A few steps in torches on the sides of the walls flickered on one by one until the winding hallway was fully illuminated. As soon as the light reached it Kayla spotted a pressure plate. It was poorly hidden in the middle of the room. She the piece of chalk from her pocket and marked it. Afterwards she glanced at the trap. Something was wrong with it. It was clogged with stone. Not just rubble and pebbles but full stone. It looked like it had naturally formed there. But it couldn't have how would someone construct the trap in the first place.

"Come take a look at this." Kayla called to Streak. He squinted at it.

"What about it."

"Look a little closer." He leaned in more.

"Its filled with... stone?" he remarked.

"Yes and it shouldn't be there like that. Be even more careful moving forward." Streak nodded and Kayla continued scouting ahead. Hardly ten steps forward Kayla saw the same type of occurrence. On the ceiling an out of place patch of obsidian stood alone among the stone. Likely blocking something from falling. "Again!" she yelled starting to run ahead. The same thing was happening over and over. Spikes blocked by iron, pitfalls with wood stretching across that seemed to morph in with the rock, and stone filled arrow traps. "Look they are everywhere!" She called back to Streak "All the traps sabotaged in the strangest way. I mean look at this wood growing out of rock." It took streak a while to find everything Kayla had pointed out but she didn't bother to wait.

Kayla kept going only to find the same repeating results. Not worrying about traps anymore she began to rush ahead looking for the cause of the strange sabotages. Streak followed suit behind her. An inhuman shriek rang through the air. "What the hell was that?" Streak asked.

"No clue so lets go find out!" Kayla rushed towards the sound. Generally running towards the random scream gets you killed but curiosity was getting the best of her. After several twists and turns they reached the end of the corridor. There was a door that to no one's surprise was painted green. Kayla notched an arrow then pushed the door open with her foot. The room had three other doors one on each side. One of them looked like it had tried to slam shut but similar to the other traps a pillar of stone had grown out of the ground enveloping part of it's frame.

In the center of the room stood an altar. Beside it lay a corpse with stone pillars protruding from it's flesh. Seeing a dead body didn't phase her at all. Kayla had seen too many before. It's just part of being at war. The corpse wore a dark robe and carried a staff. The glass orb at the op of the staff was shattered and it's red contents scattered on the ground. In front of the altar lay a pile of dust. Chances are the altar had been used to summon something which was now an unrecognizable pile of ash.

"Whoever did this took the key with them." Streak said inspecting a key shaped notch on the wall.

"Split up?"

"Yup." Streak ran down the right door and kayla sprinted down the left. Running quickly and quietly like she had been taught. The hallway behind this door is much longer than the previous one. Kayla was gasping for breath by the time she found who she pursuing. A figure wearing brown robes and a hood ran ahead of her carrying a scythe nearly the size of the figure. The scythe was made of iron except for the edge which was lined with fine diamond barbs.

The stranger made no attempt to fight. Just kept running until they reached a dead end. Kayla strung her bow and aimed it at the figures throat. "Reveal yourself and return the key or I will not hesitate to kill you." Kayla said in her most threatening tone.

"You must not break the seals it is not time."

"Hand over the key." Kayla pulled the bow string back further. "Now."

"Fire if you want it won't do anything. I do not wish to kill you but I will if I must. Only one of you needs to survive." Kayla took her hand off the sting and the arrow flew forward. The figure didn't move a muscle but all the same a stone wall expanded from the center of the arrow and attached to the sides of the walls. Moments later the wall faded. "You can shoot me all you want and you will get the same result. Now move out of the way or I will be forced to kill you." The slightest hint of agitation was creeping into the figure's voice.

Kayla could see the green key clenched in the strangers free hand. She casually moved her hand towards her belt and gripped her knife. Going for the element of surprise she darted forward aiming at the stranger's wrist. The knife bounced off with a metallic clang. Iron had formed on the figure's wrist where Kayla had attacked. "Do you know understand you will not be able to reclaim the key? Just get out of the way and you can live another day."

"No." Kayla said standing her ground. She held her hunting knife at the ready.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." The figure hoisted their scythe above their head and swung it down at Kayla. Their dark cloak moving like a shadow against the green walls. Kayla braced herself for impact that never arrived. The scythe hovered inches above her head and she could make out a scowl on her opposer's face. "You are more useful alive so you can live this time but don't stand in my way again or I won't be so generous. And you and your friend's should just head back to Azure City. You will break the seals in time I count on that but now is not the time. Not until Sin is dead." They lowered the scythe and threw the green key onto the floor. The figure turned and began to walk away.

Kayla was left with many questions swirling through her head. The first one being the identity of the one who can create out of nothing. Before the figure could get far Kayla pulled down their hood revealing blonde... no, golden hair. It even seemed to faintly glow. The figure spun around glaring at Kayla. The figure was a she with bright green eyes and golden pupils. She quickly pulled the hood back over her head and sprinted away instead of walking like before. Kayla didn't feel quite as clueless as before after having a spilt second to see who the person was. Golden hair. Golden pupils. Those had to be connected in some way. She scoured her mind for anything related to those distinct features. Not being able to come up with anything only made her more frustrated.

She pushed the though away for a moment and set her focus on finding Streak. Hopefully he didn't get himself into any trouble. She jogged towards the entrance thinking about what the mysterious girl had said. Only one of you is needed alive. Kaya guessed that meant their party? That only one of them had to live to break the seals? But what did she mean about it being the wrong time. The walls wouldn't hold much longer. Herobrine's attacks were getting too strong and Zenith, the resistance's strongest weapon, is incapacitated. How could there be a better time? Lastly she had mentioned someone or possibly something named Sin. Kayla didn't have the slightest clue who or what that could be. But with a name like that it can't be good. So many questions...

She reached the green door and rejoined her friend's in the central chamber. Angel was sitting against the wall, Hex was sitting outside the chamber like usual, and Streak was pacing back and forth. "What happened? Did you Streak asked as soon as he saw her. Kayla normally would have responded with something snarky like 'No hello?' but now wasn't the time. Streak's look of concern deepened.

"This quest might not be as straight forward as we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Go get Hex I'll explain it then."

Minutes later the party of four sat around the small fire they had set up in the center of the chamber. The flames danced across the coals and provided a good source of light as the sun began to set. Angel was watching the fire, Streak was tapping his foot waiting for Kayla to share the news, and Hex was trying to pay attention but kept stealing oblique glances at the carving of his father. A small frown on his normally expressionless face. Kayla cleared her throat and told them what had happened.

After a while Streak spoke up "She was able to create something out of nothing and golden hair like that..."

"You don't mean-"

"You must have at least considered it." Its true she had but Notch having a daughter seems impossible. And it only raises more questions. Wouldn't she be helping them? She had said that they were supposed to break the seals but not know. If she really was Notch's daughter then maybe she knew something they didn't but then why not tell them? Dammit just more and more questions.

Hex and Angel seemed confused and they had all right to be. Kayla hardly knew what to think herself. The group decided that they must continue to try and break the seals and that they would go for the blue key the next day. Then face Helix and break the first seal.

Kayla went to bed early that night to try and get some extra sleep. She never did get any extra hours though. All the questions in her mind kept her awake until late in the night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ive wanted to write for a while now but I had no idea what to do for this stupid blue door. Its the one dark spot I have in the plan the story.**

Angel

The group, four this time, stood by the final blue door. A chill ran dow Angel's spine remembering her time through the red door. She ran her hand over the mostly healed cuts on her arm. It still hurt a little but not enough to slow her down too much. Hex had been trying to cover up the pain from his wounds and to act tough. Probably trying to show that he isn't just dead wait. Angel still felt guilty about what happened to him. She had fainted and Hex was still able to get they key, fight off the weird key-beasts, and get the two of them out alive. It made her a little jealous that he could do that with only a few days training. Most of which appeared to be Streak beating him up.

As soon as Kayla opened the door a blast of warm fresh air came rushing over Angel. Unlike the red door there was no narrow hallway. Instead an open field lay behind the door. There was real wind and a few flowers growing out of the neatly cut grass. A wooden table sat in the center of the field.

"Would you look at that? Nothing tried to kill us this time." Streak exclaimed tossing his hands into the air.

"There's still the matter of getting the key." Kayla pointed out. She was walking around the table in the center "It looks like some kind of puzzle." She held up a few wooden panels with carvings of different animals on them.

The party gathered around the table. It was extremely thin with eight indentations in the otherwise smooth surface. Each indentation was the exact size and shape as one of the panels. "We only have four panels and it looks like we need eight." Kayla announced. She passed around one of the panels to each of us. Angel's was carved with the picture of a dog. The panel looked ornate and old. The dog had its teeth bared and its head drawn back in a snarl. She looked around at the other panels. Hex's was a snake. The carving was a close up the snake's head with extra detail around the eye. Streak's was a bear standing on its hind legs. Lastly Kayla's was a hawk. Its wings outstretched.

"I'll go look around for the other panels." Angel declared. She strolled away from the wooden table perusing the grass and the walls for anything out of place. It was hard to focus with the pleasant environment. Angel despised the cold and it felt great to be somewhere warm. Even though the chamber was much warmer than out in the Frostlands it couldn't be more than forty degrees. She felt like laying down in the grass and enjoying the breeze. Noticing her concentration slip away Angel backtracked a ways and repeated the search. Hex and Streak were also searching around the room. Kayla was staring down at the table. She shrugged and placed one of the panels into a indentation. At first nothing happened but within seconds the ground began to shake. Instinctively Angel spread her wings and hovered a few feet above the ground.

Several parts of the floor collapsed including the one Angel had been standing on only seconds before. She watched the debris plummet into darkness below until it vanished from sight. "What the hell just happened?" Streak yelled sidestepping through the collapsed surface towards the center table.

"All I did was put one of the panels in." Kayla stammered. While Kayla and Streak fiddled with the panels Angel patrolled the holes looking into each one. They were all exactly the same. Perfectly square and infinitely bottomless. She landed next to Hex on the other side of the field.

"Find anything useful?" she asked hoping that Hex had a more successful search then her. Hex nodded and pointed at the wall. An indentation identical to the eight on the wooden table was pressed into the wall.

"Don't know which panel to stick in there we don't need any more of the floor collapsing." A good thirty percent of the room had already gave way and fallen into the darkness. "There is also another indent on th-" The low rumbling sound picked up again and Angel immediately got off the ground. Angel saw the tile Hex was standing on crumble into rubble and collapse. He jumped just in time managing to hold onto the edge of an adjacent tile. It too gave way and Angel watched in horror as Hex fell into the darkness.

With one big push from her wings Angel dived down after Hex. Immediately she began to regret it. Only a second down everything turned black with no light from the surface and it eerily quite. Unnaturally quite. She couldn't hear her own wingbeats or the sound of her breath. Couldn't feel any wind blowing against her face. All her senses were shut down leaving Angel disoriented and 100 percent in the dark. There was no way to tell which way was up, which was down, or if she was even moving at all. A wave of fear washed her. What if she hit the bottom. There would be no way of knowing. Could Angel even tell if she did with all senses nullified.

How long had she been falling? It felt like hours but it couldn't be. Only seconds maybe a minute it was hard to tell. Everything was hard to make out. Feeling utterly helpless Angel let herself fall and began to count the seconds. That way she would at least know how long its been. For better or for worse. 10...20...30 still nothing 40...50...60 a full minute passed. "61, 62, 63." Wait... that was her own voice. Angel had clearly heard it. And it felt great to hear anything. She could hear her breathing very quickly for that matter. Angel slowed her breathing and took a deep breath partly just to hear it. Soon the darkness below her began to light up. A refreshing change from the darkness. The light was racing up towards her and she could now feel the wind and the cold.

Angel fell into the light and it burnt all over like falling into a fire. As unpleasant as it was at least her senses were restored. The burning was thankfully short lived and the blinding light faded. She was standing on solid ground though her knees wobbled and her head hurt all the colors and sounds seemed too bright and too loud after the nothingness. Angel crumpled to the ground not feeling quite as thankful for the return of her senses. "Angel, are you okay?" screamed a familiar voice. She could make out Hex running towards her. His gray clothes seemed too vibrant to look at and the sound of his footsteps to be excruciating.

"Just stop being so damn loud." Angel groaned in response holding her hands up to her head and shutting her eyes. She could feel consciousness slipping away as the pain began to ease. Angel didn't even try to fight it. She just wanted a moment to rest.

* * *

When Angel came too she was afraid to even open her eyes though everything sounded normal. She could hear her breath and it wasn't as loud as canon fire. Angel slowly opened her eyes and got her first good look at her surroundings. The room was oddly shaped as a sphere. The floor and ceiling alike were curved leaving no flat surfaces. The entire room was blue except for the center of the ceiling. It was open and the searing light from before flowed out of the hole though it wasn't nearly as bright now. Hex was sitting next to her looking concerned. "Are you alright?" he asks making a conscious effort to keep his voice quiet to her request.

"I think so, but that was definitely the worst experience of my life." A quiver ran down her spine just thinking about it. "Do you have any idea how we are going to get out of here?" The only way out she saw was through the light and back into the darkness. Angel didn't wasn't sure if she could manage that again. Hex stole a glance at the light and then looked back at Angel. He must have seen the fear in her eyes because he hesitated to say anything.

He finally answered "Before we worry about that it looks like you need to some good news. I found these while you were out." He lay out the four missing panels and a shining stone. Unlike the other four which were wooden planks these were made from obsidian and carved with monsters and demons.

"These panels sure show the hell we went through to get here." Angel could tell from the look on Hex's face that his experience wasn't very pleasant either. No need to talk about it further. Who would want to? "But what about the stone?"

"I assume its for showing where to place the panels. We don't want the whole floor collapsing in." After Hex said that the two of them sat in silence for a moment dreading what comes next. Getting back through the way they came.

Hex broke the silence after a few minutes "We had better try to get back." Angel waited another few seconds before answering.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." The two of them stood in the center of the spherical room gazing up at the light. "Here we go." Angel announced as she picked up Hex. Her heart fluttered from him being so close to her. It made hesitate a moment longer before taking off into the light.

As soon as she entered the light she felt completely weightless and soon after a golden flash further illuminated the already bright area. Then without the expected agony Angel felt her feet land on the ground. She opened her eyes and they were back in the open field. She saw Streak and Kayla watching them and Angel quickly let Hex go feeling a blush creep over her face. Angel her a little laugh from Streak and then saw Kayla elbow him in the ribs as a sign to shut up.

"That was quite the entrance!" Streak exclaimed clapping his hands. Angel rolled her eyes at Streak. He was still trying not to laugh.

"Anyways we got the remaining panels and this stone. Hopefully it will help decode where each panel goes." Hex passed the stuff to Streak and Kayla while he announced the news. Streak took the panels and tossed the rock to Kayla. She ran it over the table and a faint glowing imprint of each panels carving sprung to life in each section of the table. Streak placed the panels in one by one until every slot was filled. The tabled folded up and receded into the ground. The blue key rose from the ground in its place.

Streak snatched the key "About we time we got all these damn keys." He swirled the blue key around his finger "I can't wait to kick Helix's ass." And with that the party left the field and the bad memories in brought and went back to the cold dank chamber. "Since you got the panels you get to put in the last key." Streak handed Angel the blue key. She inserted the key into the key hole and twisted it. The door swung open creaking like it hasn't been opened since it was built which is probably the case.

"You guys ready for this?" Kayla asked.

"Born ready." Streak replied. Hex and Angel both just gave a nod. Neither quite as excited about this as Streak. Besides wether she was ready or not Angel was about to fight a god.

**Now that this dark spot is through I can get on with the plan so hopefully I will update somewhat faster next time. Though as you can probably tell I can't keep an update schedule for my life but I'll do my best. As always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
